


Tangled Up

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony's not quite sure how it happened, but here he is. Tangled in Christmas lights.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, whenever I write about people and Christmas lights, I tend to go to this little scenario because it's cute and funny. And it always makes me think of this one picture I had of my cousin wrapped up in Christmas lights. 
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 18: Christmas Lights**

“Hey, I can't stay long. There was an emergency at the hospital and they need me to come in for- What in the name of the Visjanti is going on?” Tony tried to turn around and face Stephen, explain this mess, but the lights were pretty tightly wound around his feet now, and they were getting increasingly more tangled around his arms and shoulders. Honestly, this never happened to him when it came time to decorate. And this year he had more help than in the past, but he still somehow managed to get wrapped up in miles of Christmas lights. 

“We're getting the lights ready to put on the tower!” Tony shuffled his feet and moved in the smallest circle possible. Hopefully he didn't fall over in the lights.

“We're?” 

“Hi, Doctor Strange! I'm over here!” His voice sounded pretty muffled, more so than Stephen's, which made him believe the boy was also somehow stuck in the lights. JARVIS and FRIDAY were maneuvering the suits around in an attempt to untangle them, but apparently it wasn't working.

“Vishanti give me strength. Hold on, you two.” Thankfully, Tony had a doctor boyfriend who also used real magic. They would be out in no time. He blinked when the lights, a blinding mixture of greens, blues, purples, and reds, flashed on. 

“Um, Stephen? The lights are on.” He thought he heard someone chuckle, but then the lights were gone, coiled up perfectly by the massive Christmas tree. Peter was on the ground, rubbing his eyes and laughing. 

“I'm totally showing this to people at work.” On the phone in Stephen's hand was a picture of Tony – arms out – looking like some sort of holiday seaweed monster. Peter joined them and, upon seeing the picture Tony was going to find some way to delete, suggested posting it on Instagram. 

Which Tony definitely grounded him for. And reposted to his own Instagram when Stephen indeed posted it a few hours later. Mostly because the caption was really cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Title a little bit from the song 'Tangled' by Thomas Rhett. It doesn't really have anything to do with this story, but I figured I would share it anyway. :)
> 
> Oh, and about Stephen. In this little world, he's able to be a doctor again (like in the new Doctor Strange comic series), but he's also still a sorcerer.


End file.
